


Fight like Vamps and Wolves

by hellbells



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vampire!Wes, Werewolf!Travis, chapter 9 - smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes could not believe that he was going to couples counselling with his police partner! He hadn't gone to save his actual marriage. </p><p>This was the Captain's new twisted plan to stop him and partner fighting - but what did he expect when he pairs a Vampire and a Werewolf together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A story goes like this ...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously don't own e.t.c. all rights belong to their respective owners.

 

Wes had lived and then unlived a long time. It was part and parcel of being a vampire. He had seen the rise of states and the fall of more than one empire and yet no one - no one got under his skin like his police partner. Yes he might be a vampire, and a fairly important one in this city but he needed a day job - he would get bored otherwise.

 

His partner growled at him, and that was telling as Travis hated doing that. Wes had to remind him, “It's your fault we are here.”

 

 _ **Here**_ was couples counselling, and Wes was even more sure that their Captain had been sipping out his nymph’s well. Why on earth he thought partnering a Master Vampire and an Alpha Werewolf together was a good idea was anyone’s guess. They had done well up until his aggravation with his partner had led to him pulling his gun. He was still of the opinion that their Captain was overreacting. The bullets were standard lead bullets so even if he had of shot Travis it would have only stung a little.

 

The couples were all standing around and the Fae counsellor had yet to call the session to order.  Wes was wondering if she would like a position in his coven as an enforcer. If this was just a fraction of the tortuous techniques she used then he would have no trouble keeping any vampire in line.   “This is hell!” He said but it was picked up by the different supernaturals in the room.

 

Travis rolled his eyes because really considering his partner was the Master of the City he could be kind of wimpy and whiny. “Well don’t pull a gun on me.”

“You don’t apologize.” Wes hissed as that was one of his pet hates about Travis.

Dr Ryan must have sensed an impending argument as she brought the session to order. “Alright people let’s get started.”

 

The couples all sat around in a circle. It was hilarious to Travis as he could smell which couples needed to be here and one younger couple were kind of sickeningly in love if their scent pile was any indicator of affairs. So why were they there?

 

He and Wes sat together as a couple even though they were not sleeping together. It would be too much like the romance novels that he was sure that Mrs Dupoint read.  The other couples were there and sitting just the acceptable side of passive aggressive. Christ, Travis thought this was like the last days of the marriage between Wes and Alex.

 

Dr Ryan was unaware of such musing and carried on, “So today we are talking about intimacy.”

 

Wes snorted as he didn’t think that intimacy would fix him and Travis as they were not sleeping together.

 

Travis frowned, “I get intimacy.”

Wes smiled, “Too well given that you are always with a different person.”

 

“I’m auditioning for a mate!” Travis growled as if it was perfectly obvious. Wes was being a little unfair as he knew that his partner did need a mate. It was the tradition for the head of the werewolves to have a Lupa to help him lead the pack. Still whilst it might be tradition his partner was having fun ‘auditioning’ through the ranks of where they worked,

 

Dr Ryan smirked, “Yes well I’m talking about real intimacy issues. I mean what happens when the clothes stop falling off constantly. How can you help provide for your partner... if you don’t know what they like and dislike.”

 

The sickeningly-in-love couple just soured Wes’ grumpiness. It was ridiculous and he wanted to throw something.

  
“How will we do that Dr Ryan?”

“Well I have designed these questionnaires as a way to help you reconnect and reignite your curiosity for your partner.”

 

Wes snorted in irony. Surely you did not need to be five hundred years old to know that this was a load of horse-shit.  

  
“Who wants to go first?”  
  
It sucked that he was so ethical. He as an older vampire could call a werewolf to do his bidding. He didn’t as he found the whole act distasteful and required there to be protections in place for the wolf under his patronage.   And yet right now watching his partner wave his hand to signal that they should do it he kind of wished that he didn’t live by such a code.

 

“Perfect. Everyone this is Wesley and Travis.”

 

Rozelle frowned, “You are auditioning for a Lupa and yet you are in couples counselling with the Master of the City?”

 

Travis winced as Rozelle was a good Beta, and part of the upper hierarchy in the pack, but damn she had a way of making him feel two feet small, “Yeah something like that.”  
  
Wes decided there and then that if the she-wolf wanted anything - it was hers. but delighted in having an ally so added, “Yeah he can’t help himself.”  
  
Rozelle snorts, “Well he is an Alpha.”

 

Clyde is nudging his wife, “Yeah he is our Alpha.”  
  
Rozelle rolls her eyes, “I am not saying anything ... besides he can’t bring this up at the pack gathering without revealing his own presence.”

Travis actually laughed as it was well played. “Relax Rozelle I’m here so that my partner and I don’t get split up.”  
  
The Dumont’s were a polite pair of wererats and the husband didn’t bother to hide his curiosity.  “I don’t get it. They’re not sleeping together?”

 

His wife did not look impressed, “Use your nose idiot.”

 

Dr Ryan was not amused and could see that both detectives would do anything to distract the meetings if it suited their purpose, “Okay so how did Travis get his name?”  
  
Wes shrugs but that was a stupid question, “He doesn’t even know!”  
  
Travis is smug, “Yes I do.”

 

Wes can hear the truth in that statement, and that kind of bugs him. How could he not know? Why didn’t his partner tell him? Still he wasn’t about to spill his undead heart amongst these people, “You don’t know.”

 

“I told Alex.”

 

And that right there was why he often got the urge to non-fatally shoot his partner. It was a low blow to bring up his ex-wife in couples counselling especially as they were not a real couple.   
  
“Who is Alex?”   
  
“Who is Alex?”

 

The couples all look at the Doctor but she is clearly as clueless as the rest of them.  “Who is Alex, Wesley?”

 

Wes is definitely fond of hate right now. It is an all encompassing emotion that covers all that he is feeling right now. “We are not speaking about Alex!” In any other group he would have tried to use telepathy to convince them but nearly everyone here was immune.

 

Travis had no such compunction. “She’s his ex-wife.”

Rozelle tipped her head to the side, “Is that related you not auditioning quite so rampantly?”

 

Wes didn’t even know how to respond to that. It was clear that his partner was flummoxed and he was sure that even someone without preternatural hearing would have caught the speed up of Travis’ heartbeat.

 

“Why would you even say that?” Travis demanded.

 

And yet Wes couldn’t stop thinking about the question. Travis was improving - there were less serial one night stands and more short-term girlfriends. To most that would not seem like a big deal but Wes appreciated the effort that Travis was putting in. He was a vampire and their instincts meant that they were made for monogamy and his partner sleeping around and smelling of someone new everyday was grating on his nerves. A vampire’s instincts also made them very territorial over things that they considered theirs - people included.

 

The group were intrigued as whilst the Alpha werewolf and Master vampire might say that they were not a couple. Well they certainly looked like one - they had the intimacy that many only got when they were in a committed relationship.

 

“Are you sure you’re not sleeping together?” Mr Dumont asked.

 

Wes was saved from a sarcastic comment or being forced to verbalise his feelings any further by their phones going off.

 

“Marks!”

“Mitchell!”

They looked at each other and didn’t bother to hide their relief at the distraction. Travis handled the goodbyes as Wes wasn’t dumb - Travis was the better people person out of the two of them.

 

“Sorry that we have got to cut and run but there has been a murder so gotta go.”

  
He knew his protocols and made sure to kiss the Fae doctor’s hand. It was not because he was being a horndog but because it was the best way to show deference.   “Until next time.”


	2. The Day Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out that maybe they should have just stayed in therapy. Their latest body is going to give them a headache.

** Chapter Two: The day job **

 

Daylight was still a small novelty for Wes. It was only twenty years ago that he’d gained enough power to fight the power of the sun. “What we got?”  
  
“A murder in the park over by West Lake Theatre,” was the professional response.

 

Wes rolled his eyes as he put the shades on watching partner skip into his car. He was still of the opinion that the Captain was over-reacting. He and Travis didn’t have a problem when it came to working together when it came to cases - it was only when they stopped working and tried to talk like normal people that instincts and stupidity got in the way.  “Let’s go find out. Keep your feet off the dash.”  
  
Travis sighed, “You worry way too much about the car.”

 

Wes snorted, “Hey it’s all I’ve got left.”

 

And that was kind of true. He and his wife of way too long had split up when she couldn’t handle his change in profession. She had got all the physical property apart from the car and the lawn.

 

His partner looked hurt at that comment, “You got me.”  


Wes wasn’t too sure if he should renegotiate the settlement so that Travis went to Alex. “Shut up,” he griped.  


“Yes boss,” Travis snarked.

 

Wes knew the best way to settle that argument, “I haven’t heard about that kink yet ... please share.”  
  
Travis just glared and was impressed. His partner was usually too much of a tight ass to get that snarky. He liked to think that he was a positive influence. He decided to change the subject, “So this questionnaire ... How did we meet?”

 

“Why are you doing the stupid questionnaire?” He had to ask not trying to hide his annoyance.  


“Well you heard the Captain … He ordered us to couples in such a voice that Randi and Emma started dancing around the water cooler.”

 

Wes grinned. He shouldn’t but he was too fond of their police Captain. He was a good guy and a Pan. When he gets assertive the nymphs like to dance around the nearest water source and in that case it had been the water cooler.  “Yeah but we can make it up.”

 

Travis did not believe his partner, “So you’re five hundred years old and you think lying to one of the Seelie Court is a good idea?”

 

Wes looked at him darkly, “You’re shitting me.”

 

Travis shook his head, “Nope so before you start the lecture I was not hitting on our marriage counsellor ... I was being respectful.”  


Wes had so many things that he wanted to say but he was not sure what exactly. Thankfully or maybe it was a small mercy but they came up to the scene.

 

As they got out of the car they were greeted by the patrol officer - a giant were-bear who thought he was hilarious, “I thought you split up.”  


Wes’ deadpan response summed up all their problems “We’re in counselling.”

 

“Seriously?” The Beat-Cop asked getting way too much enjoyment out of their predicament.  


Travis always wondered why his partner’s sense of humour found the worst times to rise to surface. He deflected the cop with his own brand of sass, “Yeah you should try it ... It is helping us to find our magic once again.”

 

Wes liked the sound of that more than he should, and not that he needed the location as both of them could smell it out, “You got a body for us?”  
  
“This way.” And Wes wished that the Werebear had stopped right there as he was a fan of oversharing. “John Doe is a human roughly mid-twenties. Defensive wounds and puncture marks present.”  


Wes allowed the officer to talk as a matter of courtesy and the Captain had given him more than one lecture on playing well with the officers, well right up until the comment about, “Just another homeless junkie looking for a score and got a sidewalk special.”

 

Travis made a small warning of, “Wes.”

 

Wes ignored him, “Well you got the age right but here is the thing - the body was moved. He is wearing designer jeans and look ... manicured nails. So he had enough money. Good theory though.”

 

He saw the disappointed look on his partner’s face and no one should be able to look like a kicked puppy - Travis had it down to a fine art form. He bent low and frowning, “When was time of death?”  
  
“Five hours ago.”

 

Travis grinned, “I think I know where the ID has gone.” At Wes’ blank look,

 

Travis explained further and a little louder so the public gawping could hear, “Simple there is a fresh scent concentrated around the pockets and the bare feet. It is not our killer just a piece of work taking advantage.”

 

He looked so damn pleased and Wes knew he was being an asshole but he blamed being forced into therapy, “So you can track him down?”  
  
“Fuck you. Do I look like one of Randi’s dogs?” Travis asked all indignant.

 

There were so many comments but Wes took the path of least offence. “We don’t do that dearest … Hence the counselling, and can you?”  
  
Travis sighed as this was one of his least favourite skills. He could do it, “Watch my back.”  
  
“Always.”  
  
And that was the truth. No matter how much they argue they were cops and they were together and trusted the other with their lives.  It seemed that Travis would not fight him any further - he took off his favourite leather jacket and then morphed into a majestic black wolf. It was always stunning to watch an Alpha turn - unlike other Weres they were not bound by the moon and they were able to shift at will. The power of an Alpha meant that their size tended to be bigger so whilst Travis was a wolf - he was actually the size of a pony.  

 

Travis growled catching the scent and following it like a bloodhound. At the growl one of the public gawping on in interest ran.  Travis followed relentlessly - it was a good job that his partner had super speed as he was quick when he was chasing down prey. They caught sight of the thief and one bark confirmed what Wes thought - the chump didn’t do it - but he did take the wallet.

 

Wes would be gracious and let Travis have one bite if the chump ran. It was a sucker’s bet as the guy was high - and stupid. You had to be to run from an Alpha werewolf who had your scent. Travis gave a yip of joy as the chase was on.

 

They cornered the chump in the alleyway and Wes did absolutely not laugh at his partner. He couldn’t help it with the way that Travis was grinning, with his jaw clamped firmly around the perp’s jaw - wagging his tail. “Good job partner.”  
  
Travis had long since ago learned the art of rolling his eyes in his animal form.    
  
Wes figured that it might be mean but he had to ask, “So why did you kill the guy in the park?”  
  
The scent of his panic was all too real, “I didn’t do it.”  
  
Travis barked and his incisors dug a little deeper, which made Mitchell smirk, “That is my partner’s way of saying you’re a liar.”  
  
“No! Look I admit I saw the body but he was already a goner.  I needed some shoes and they fit.”

 

Wesley sneered at the sheer level of greed the man was showing. He was a vampire, and the temptation to give this man some morals - through a telepathic push was too strong. The thief was repellent to his senses. Wes could appreciate the pragmatic side saying the thief needed the shoes more than the dead guy but it was taking the wallet and limiting his chances of being ID’ed that bothered him.  That might be why he decided to tease the guy, “You know my partner is hungry and he has been so very good at not eating anyone recently.”  
  
Travis managed to portray unholy glee in wolf form, but impressively he was still clamped around the guy’s leg.

 

It was probably why the thief folded like a pack of cards, “Okay, okay the wallet is in my pocket.”

 

“Sorry partner you can’t eat this one.”

 

Wes nearly laughed at the way that Travis let go, snapped once to make the guy jump and then proceeded to give the most terrifying version of a puppy-dog look that he’d ever seen.  “You’re ridiculous. Use the car and change back.”  
  
The homeless guy whimpered, “Are you going to eat me?”  
  
Wes did not try to hide his look of disdain, “No you will taste too acidic. Now wallet!”  
  
The wallet was handed over and Mitchell sighed deeply as he picked out the ID.  “Toby Whittaker.”  

 

Travis was back on the scene, “Stealing things is bad but from dead people it is just wrong.”  
  
The thief was a little less terrified so he hissed, “You guys are worse than criminals.”

 

Travis frisked him a little rougher than he should and added lightly. “You sure I can’t bite him?”  
  
Wes shook his head, “No he will give you indigestion ... which will match ours.”  
  
Travis took the proffered piece of paper and read, “Dear son ... just want you to know that I’m proud of you ... Love Dad.”

 

Wes could see why his partner would wonder what his issue was, “Look at the letter header.”

 

“Oh fuck!”

  
_It wasn’t an elegant response but it was true - and fair when your murder victim was a judge’s son.  Wes wondered if maybe they should stayed in therapy and did the stupid questionnaire._


	3. Plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the boys have the body but do they have the right suspects?

Chapter Three: The suspects appear

 

It was never fun talking to a Judge as they could be your best friend or the biggest pain as a cop. Still no one wanted to go and tell a father that his son was murdered. It was hard to do and many would react to the fact that as a Vampire – Wes couldn’t be killed. He personally objected to that as if he was staked – he would definitely cease to exist.

 

The conversation had been stilted and awkward especially as a clear suspect was beginning to form. They needed to make sure that all their leads were chased down. There was no way they would make the arrest of a Judges son for the murder of his other son unless they were damn sure.

 

He hated the look Travis was giving him. “He didn’t do it.”  


Travis shrugged, “We’ll see. A knifing is personal and the murder weapon possibly belonged to him … add to that they argued and he was possibly the last person to see him alive. I can see the DA demanding we arrest him.”

 

Wes knew that Travis was right but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He was mad, “Shut up and get in the car.”

 

The pair needed to head back to the station as they needed to start chasing down all the initial leads. First of all through they needed the Captain to give them the case officially or this would be all for nothing.  It was easier than it sounded – the Captain was still not over the gun incident.

 

In a piece of good fortune - they had managed to catch the lift up with the Captain but he was playing hardball. “There is no way in hell I should give you this case.”  
  
Wes and Travis shared identically betrayed looks. That was a bit harsh, wasn’t it? After all, the Captain was always telling him that they were his best detectives. Okay so he was also always telling them that they were the biggest pains in his ass.

 

Wes let Travis handle this as he could do wounded puppy dog better than him, and that had nothing do with their respective species.

 

Travis actually managed to sound aggrieved, “Captain that is rude. We may have had our issues but we have gone to counselling.”

 

Wes managed to chip in a, “Yeah Captain we can’t thank you enough.”  
  
They were marching through the work areas and everyone was smart enough to avoid them.

 

The Captain had no problem in being an asshole though, as he challenged them, “Really lads? Because that is not what I am hearing.”  
  
Wes bit back the urge to destroy something and responded, “Lies and slander sir. We are doing much better right Travis.”

 

Travis nodded although he was struggling not laugh, “Yeah Wes is learning how to better handle his anger so that he doesn’t pull a gun. He will probably just bite me in the future.” He confided as if Wes wasn’t even in the room.

 

Wes was trying not to think about biting Travis. It sounded like too much fun. The Captain had gone pale like he’d caught a nasty image in his mind. He had to think of something nasty like the Captain in Scott. Yeah that did it - he was calm once again.  

“Nah I won’t even bite him. Dr Ryan is teaching me to work through my anger and to help Travis to apologize.”  
  
He smirked inwardly seeing his partner freeze that but he put on his game face. “Yeah Captain. I have promised to apologize whenever I do anything stupid.”

 

A knock on the door made Wes sigh - it was Gooden and Scott. Just what his day needed. Dumb and Dumber making an appearance.

 

The captain put his paperwork down, “The DA is demanding that I give the case to Gooden and Scott on the case.”

 

Travis was not amused “I thought you wanted the case to be solved …” Realising how that sounded he tacked on, “… quickly.”

 

Wes was horrified and didn’t bother to hide it, “What captain? You said that we’re your two best detectives and we have the best connections!”  
  
Travis was nodding in fervent agreement. “Yeah Captain. How can we show you that we are being stronger better people? We are a beacon of hope that our two species can co-exist and get past the twilight jokes.”

 

Scott was celebrating the idea that she had landed the high profile case. Gooden would always follow her lead which was sad still what could you expect from a were-cat. She just tutted, “It is sad that you are the two leaders of the sups in this city.”  


Travis shrugged, “Now come on be fair. Since Wes and I came to power the supernatural arrests have plummeted.”  


The captain nodded. It was another reason why he was so impressed with the two Detectives. Whilst they kept their work and home lives separate they had shown impressive control over their factions. It helped that as they led the two largest groups of sups they were the unofficial leaders.  The Captain smiled, he believed that the counselling would be good in more than one way – he was thinking about how much power LA would hold with a mated pair.

 

Gooden frowned, “You gonna let them get away with that Captain?”  
  
Travis snickered, “Damn you ain’t still the school snitch are you Gooden?”  


Wes smirked, “Be fair ... it was probably a hard time for him.”

 

Travis smirked and showing personal growth did not crack a joke about just how long it must have been since Wes had been to school.    
  
As the Captain was expecting it and Travis didn’t go for the easy joke against his partner.  He decided to follow his gut, and would take the heat from the DA. “Okay I’m putting Mitchell and Travis on the case.”

 

Gooden and Scott slunk off in a sulk. Wes was too good to crow aloud, and besides Travis would do it for him. He could get away with audible crowing and fist pumping which would just make him look ridiculous.  

 

“You boys had better solve my case ... and take the counselling seriously.”  


Wes was solemn, “Cross my heart.”  
  
His Captain did not look impressed with him, “It would help if your heart beat Mitchell.”

  
Travis bit back a snicker and was impressed with his Captain’s joke. He usually tried to rise above such jokes. “Yeah well we better go chase down some leads.”  
  


  * **_Wes didn’t object to being pushed from Sutton’s office mainly as he wanted to keep his job._** ** _  
  
_**



 

Of course, he might of objected way more strenuously if he didn’t know he would spend the next hour running the gamut of Travis conquests both current and ex.  He was glad that it was a week since his last feeding he might have thrown his blood up.

 

They’d gone to Sanderval and she was the best of the forensic techs. “So what can you tell us about the murder weapon?”  
  
She grinned, ”Apart from the epic symbolism and beauty in killing someone with a scout knife.”  
  
She had a point and Wes might have been inclined to be more polite but he could smell Travis all over her; Christ it was like his partner had rolled all over. “Yeah well when you help us catch him I’ll be sure to pass on your regards.”  
  
Huh, Wes knew that this Beta might be the current flavour of the month but she wouldn’t last. If she was meant to last then Travis would have growled at his disrespect - instead all he did was shake his head, and to Wes’ intense displeasure; Travis couldn’t not pass up a chance to flirt.

 

Wes had to hide his fangs. He would need to get over this stupid jealousy, or the traitorous part of his mind that was saying man up and do something about it.  “Can we please stay on the case?” He didn’t care if that came out as more of whine than it was meant to as he felt it was justified.

 

Ellen froze, “You didn’t tell him?”  
  
Travis froze and if he’d been in wolf form Wes was sure that his tail would have dropped, but he looked offended, “He is the Master of the Vampires not the wolves.”  
  
Wes sighed, “Look what you do in your own time is your own business. I don’t care ... I just want to solve this case.”  
  
Travis was looking at him strangely. He wanted to bang his head in frustration because he’d forgotten something. He like everyone else knew that a Were could detect a lie through the heartbeat - so he thought he’d be safe. He’d forgotten though that he and Travis had been partner’s way too long, and as a result - knew when the other was lying. Thankfully Travis said nothing and even changed the conversation, “Did you get anything off the mobile?”  
  
Ellen shook her head but was pleased that they thought her skills extended that far. “No the phone was damaged beyond anything salvageable.”  
  
Wes wanted to pout but didn’t, and tried one last query, “The phone records?”  
  
Ellen handed the piece of paper over. It had one number highlighted as it had been called numerous times in the last week. “I highlighted the numbers but the last one which was around the time he was murdered is disconnected.”  
  
Travis sighed, “So the killer is not dumb. Can you sweet talk the phone companies and see if you can find out to whom the number belonged to and how long it is disconnected.   
  
“Anything for you Alpha,” Ellen replied in a nauseatingly sweet way.   
  
Wes wrinkled his nose in distaste at how blatant she was being. There was nothing sexy about being desperate. “Okay lover boy let’s go see the coroner.”

 

Travis was pouting and looking worried. “You can go on your own. She likes you.”  
  
Wes frowned as he knew that Travis never paid him a compliment - ever. So if he was being vaguely nice then there was more than likely a reason. The question was, what? What was he missing? And it was so obvious he shouldn’t have had to think about. “You slept with Jonelle?”  
  
Travis nodded having the sense to look ashamed, “I did.”

 

There was more to it than that, “And haven’t spoken to her since?”  
  
Travis nodded and Wes wanted to smack something, preferably his partner but knew that that would definitely not go down well with the Captain. Still there were plenty of ways to skin a cat and have a bit of fun at his partner’s expense. “Come on. I will protect you.”  


Travis did walk in to the morgue but seeing the way that Jonelle was conducting the autopsy with a vicious glee that you could expect of a Reaper.   “So what can you tell me?”  
  
She looked up from the organ she was weighing. She looked annoyed at the appearance of Travis and he just stayed in the corner. He would so be whining in the corner, with his paws over his head if he could.

  
“Jonelle if you were going to kill Travis ... How would you do it?”  
  
Wes watched as the Coroners face visibly brightened as she ran through all the different ways. It was one of the reasons why the Reapers made the best Coroners they knew all the different ways for someone to die and therefore found the cause easier. “Well you could always skin him.”  
  
Wes thought about it, “Well that would leave no identifying features but there would be blood.”  
  
She gave him a ‘bitch please’ look, “And as a Vampire you couldn’t make the blood disappear?”

 

Wes smiled and licked a fang to prove he was more than vampire enough to handle the job. “Don’t be mean. I’m not Travis ... I would call you besides it’s best not to leave a body.”  
  
She snorts, “There is that.”  
  
Travis did not like the way that Wes and his one night stand were ganging up on him.  “Look I can be a jerk. I’m sorry.”  
  
Jonelle looked like all her Christmases had come at once. They kind of had as no one had ever heard Travis apologize not for his womanizing ways. She was the first and it made her feel special. “Come here. You’re ridiculous.”  
  
It was like coming in from the cold but they got the information they needed. It was awkward too - why did the recovering addict have a massive dose of heroin in his system.

 

“So who did it the brother or the drug dealer?”

  
Travis shrugged, “Let’s go find out.”


	4. Showdown in  a Showroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the boys go to see if the dealer is dealing just high end cars.

** Chapter 4: Showdown in a Showroom **

 

The car showroom pandered to the rich elite of LA or to the fantasies of the poorest. It seems like the car room dealer was trying to deal something other than drugs. If he was going legit then the Detectives figured kudos to him. Sadly too long in the cop business was making them cynical so neither of them believed that Santori was trying to go on the straight and narrow. In fact to Wes it looked like the perfect career to make sure that you wouldn’t question large sums of cash. He was driving along and trying to pay attention to Travis.

 

 “Randi is sure he is using the car dealership to smuggle the stuff in.”

 

Wes fervently hoped that one day – one day soon - Travis would give him some pertinent information that wasn’t linked to him sweet talking the ladies. Still a lead was a lead. “So why would he let Whittaker buy drugs on credit?”  
  
Travis shrugged as it was bizarre - no drug dealer worth their salt would allow a user to buy drugs on credit. They would never see the money and that was just bad business. “Who knows? It could be because he was the Judges’ son.”  
  
“Could be ... “  
  
Travis trailed off seeing the joyous look in his partners eyes. Wes did not show a huge range of emotion normally, and that Travis knew was because of his age. It was harder for Wes to connect to people as he was born in another era. “Shopping for your next car?”  
  
Wes shrugged and it was one advantage to his age. He had a lot of wealth simply from having lived as long as he had.  “The Range Rover is boring me.”  


“You’d have to buy a garage, or you know a house to put the cars in.”

 

His partner was definitely not from the school of subtly. “Shut up.” He growled.

 

The new potentially domestic argument was interrupted by them watching the new car which was being dropped off.  The car in question was a shiny black Lamborghini being pulled to centre stage of the showroom.

 

“Oh shiny,” was the sardonic reply.  
  
Wes rolled his eyes but it was not totally Travis’ fault. He didn’t have the same love of cars that he did. “That is not just a car. It is a piece of art ... that is like saying your motorcycle is a bit of metal.”  
  
Santori, their person of interest, could spy the chance of a sale, and was over to them in a shot. The partners looked at each other but didn’t smirk as that would give the game away before they’d even started. “A true connoisseur ... let me show you this baby.”

 

Wes frowned, “Why not this one?”  
  
The dealer didn’t blink an eye although both heard the lie, “It is not quite road legal in the US yet ... needs its smog system removed.” Santori answered as if that explained everything.

 

Wes really didn’t want to hear any more bullshit so he changed the discussion to the one he wanted. He held his hands up, signalling that he was beat, “Okay, I will listen to the pitch if you can tell me what you know about Toby Whittaker.”  


The dealer was immediately on guard, “Who wants to know?”  
  
Travis rolled his eyes, “Who do you think?”

 

They saw the minute it registered just who was asking questions as he got a hell of a lot colder. Travis just had to ask him, “So is the car more or less expensive with the drugs still in it?”  
  
“I’m calling my lawyer.”  
  
Wes wanted to bash his head against the shiny car. His partner did not know how to be tactful. It was annoying, “You’ve made him lawyer up!”

  
Travis shrugged seemingly unconcerned and pulled his gun. “Well in that case I should shoot him.”  


Santori stopped his call, “Please like you have the stones.”  
  
Wes snickered, “Yeah actually the trouble is making him stop. He is already in trouble today for biting a suspect.”

 

Santori looked horrified and continued to rant. Wes tuned him out as he watched his partner stalk around the car – gun still drawn.

 

“Hey Wes. Where is the smog system? Front or Back?”

 

He had to make a decision - this was not the right way. It was definitely breaking a few rules but Santori was their best lead. They needed to get him to spill so Wes accepted that he was a horrible person, and replied, “Back.”  


Travis looked like a kid in a toy store at Christmas. “Here or lower?”  
  
“Lower.”

 

Travis kept pointing his gun until Wes let him know that he was aiming in the right place.  His attention was taken away from Travis by Santori’s moaning,

 

“What is his badge number?”  
  
Travis decided to answer the question directly, “Well it is 9 ... 1  ... 1 ...”  
  
With the last number said, he shot the car. Wes did absolutely not happen to look at how nice Travis’ ass was - he really wanted to curse people who put the idea in his head.  He heard the glee in Travis’ voice,

  
“Hey it looks like it has sprung a leak!”

 

Wes bent down and sure enough the white powder was pouring out of the supposed smog system. It was unique - he’d give Santori that much. “Huh, so what now?” He asked Santori wondering if the dealer was smart enough to answer their questions.

 

“Look guys. We can make a deal, right?” He tried to wheedle.  
  
Travis was really trying not to look too pleased with himself. Wes wanted to smack him, for looking that smug but in this situation he’d probably given them the leverage they needed to get the answers they needed. Wes made sure he waited a beat longer to make Santori sweat, “Well we’re homicide so ...”  
  
Travis finished the statement off, “ ... we don’t care.”  
  
Santori was seemingly weighing up his options, and must have come up empty, “Look a loan is all I gave him.”

 

Wes believed him, and so did Travis as there was no change to his scent to suggest otherwise. Also his impression of the man was that he was a slimy car salesman who was just looking for an advantage he could exploit. He didn’t strike Wes as the type to get his hands dirty with murder. So Wes figured he was forgiven for his sarcasm, “You expected an ex-junkie who died with a massive dose of heroin in his system to repay you?”

 

The dealer looked offended as if it was a totally unfair question, but managed to explain shiftily, “Look I figured having a judge owe me a favour would be a good thing.”  
  
Wes rolled his eyes, as he didn’t care. He was only interested in bringing the person who murdered Tobey Whittaker to justice. “We don’t care. We just need to know if he owed you money or not?”  
  
“Yeah he owed me money he borrowed 5 k to pay some bills for his kid. I said that he could pay it back washing cars.”

 

Travis paused, “Wait ... kid?”  


Santori nodded, “yeah they rolled up in a sweet car. It was a 66’ Cheval, flame decals on the panels.2  
  
“That is a sweet car.” Travis agreed.

 

Wes was more intrigued by the idea that the victim had a kid, as no one had mentioned a kid. He’d seen no photos of the kid in the Judges home or in his place at the rehabilitation centre. The plot was certainly thickening, “Did you see them?”  
  
Santori shook his head, “No Tobey was doing well. He was going clean for his family. He wouldn’t risk drugs around them.”

 

That made sense to Wes, as the victim was on two strikes, and known to be recovering from addiction as Wes knew the odds were that the partner - whoever she may be was probably also a recovering junkie - and there was no point in exposing them to unacceptable risk. This blew the investigation wide open - they needed to track down the car. If they could find the lover - then they could ascertain whether the heroin was from personal use or as a way to kill the victim. From what they had just found out, he thought that was unlikely.

Wes almost wished they hadn't asked the questions, as now he had more questions than answers. "That is most helpful. Thank you."  
  
Santori got closer to ask, "So can we forget the whole ... smog system."  
  
Wes shuddered wondering how considering he'd dealt with some of the most depraved vampires over his years this Santori managed to make him feel unclean. "Well I won't say a word."

 

_And he didn't as Travis is the one who calls the tip in for the drugs._


	5. Interlude: The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wes goes to Alex, his Ex-wife looking for sympathy and gets a wake-up call!

Interlude: The Ex

 

They had started the hunt for the car but knew that the database searches would yield nothing until tomorrow so with that in mind he went to the place he usually goes when he can’t think straight.  In fact, Wes did what he had done for a hundred years when he was stressed - _he gardened._ The sad part though was where the size of his lawn had dramatically reduced, oh and the fact that he shared a lawn with his ex-wife. Travis loved to give him shit about it, but as a Vampire he was not quick at adapting to change.

 

Alex was never one impressed with power, or the fact that he’d changed from a lawyer to a Police Detective. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

 

Oh and she could always be relied on to keep his ego in check. She was good like that. He didn’t think his sardonic reply of, “Thanks dear.”

 

She shrugged and decided that he could help her with the files. If she’d been human then she might have asked for help with groceries but she was too pragmatic. She didn’t gain any benefit from human food so saw little point in consuming it.  Alex may have divorced Wes because their goals in life had just become too separate. He was focussed on pursuing justice in the day and running the city in his evenings, and a part of her knew that she would never be as good as match as Travis would. It had hurt to see that her husband of so many years was way more compatible with an Alpha werewolf but those were the facts. She had done the right thing by breaking it off only Wes was taking it much harder and ignoring what was in front of him.

 

“You’re looking peaky. When was the last time you ate?”  
  
Wes rolled his eyes, “I have eaten … just from a blood bank.”  


Alex rolled her eyes, “Well if you won’t bite the one you want. Take a date out but eat!”  


Wes frowned more than a little confused. He was moving the cushions around, “What is that supposed to mean?”  


“That for someone who has lived for half a millennium you’re surprisingly obtuse.”

 

Wes sighed as she kept dropping hints about someone but never outright saying anyone’s name. “You keep saying that.”  


She was definitely amused by him, “And it is still true.”  
  
Wes paced, “Sorry just this whole couple’s therapy is throwing me off centre.”

 

Alex snorted, “So you would go to couples therapy with Travis but you wouldn’t even consider it with me? That is interesting.”  
  
Wes had known Alex way too long not to know that tone. She was amused and pitying him. It was an annoyance when they were married and it was even worse now.  “And what is that supposed to mean?”  
  
“That you should man up and bite your wolf!” She said exasperation load and clear.

  
“He is not my wolf.”

 

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “No but you want him to be ... so man up and get your wolf.”  
  


“He sleeps around and you know more than I do about him!” Christ he was sounding pathetic even to his own ears.

 

“In what way do I know him better than you do? He is your partner who has your back in life and your work.”  
  
Wes could hear the words she was saying, and even acknowledged that they were mirroring his own private thoughts. However, his own proud would stop him from telling Alex that fact. “Yeah he has my back ... “  
  
“But?”  
  
“How did he get his name?”  
  
It was a distraction, or, at least he hoped it would be.

 

“That is not what is bothering you.” She said astutely.

 

He thought that no longer being married would mean no more frustrating conversations.  “No I need to know about his name for therapy!”   
Wes was adamant and wouldn’t think of another reason.

 

Alex thought it best to tell him, “He was named by the old Alpha whose door stop he was left on. There was a cabbage patch doll called Travis in there.”

 

Wes was surprised. He rarely spoke about the past with Travis as he knew that Travis hated talking about his childhood, and he had accrued too much of the past. “That is funny.”  
  
Alex gave him an exasperated sigh, “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you.”  
  
“No you should have. It’s too good and we can use it as a bonding moment.”

Wes couldn’t quite keep a straight face. He was an asshole but he was in therapy so it is not like he didn’t know.

 

Alex always had a way of cutting through his bullshit. “What are you mad about more? The fact that Travis told me ... or I knew more about your partner, who just might be your true mate.”  


He flinched. She had just said aloud something he had been thinking but refused to voice. It was stupid but to give a thought voice was to make something concrete. It was said and couldn’t be taken back.

 

The most damning thing was where he didn’t know what the answer was ... maybe he needs more therapy than he thought.

 


	6. Leading down a merry path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wes and Travis they both realise something and they have a case distracting them!

****

Wes picked up Travis as they made their way to a lead. Wes was in the dark about what the lead was – all he did know about the lead was where it was located. The address Travis had given him made sure that they ended up at what looked like a junkyard to him. Wes was in a good mood so he was going to see more about this lead before he mocked his partner mercilessly.

 

 

“Why are we here?”  


 

“Don’t get your briefs in a twist!” Travis laughed as he always enjoyed winding Wes up. Only Wes didn’t know was the reason was he found him sexy when he was wound up.

 

 

His partner was bouncing more like an eager puppy than usual. He wished that he still didn’t have the conversation with Alex bouncing around his skull. He could admit that he and Travis made a lot of sense. Yes they were arguing and enjoyed sniping at each other way too much to stop. It was too much fun.

 

Any further conversation was cut short by having to deal with the weapons shoved in their faces. Wes wasn’t going to rip their throats out yet as he didn’t know what the guns were loaded with.  If they were regular bullets then it wouldn't be an issue but if they were dipped in a supernatural poison - that would be a different situation.  Still he was the Master of the City and he did not like the disrespect one bit.

 

 

“Travis?” Wes tried not to make it a question, but seriously? This was their lead!

 

 

Travis didn’t look worried but Wes was still not overly reassured by this fact.  For a cop, Travis knew way too many criminals in his personal life. All Wes got was a,

 

“I got this ... I wanna speak with my brother!”

 

 

The word _brother_ made the goons uneasy. It also made the person they were interested in seeing appear. Wes was definitely not reassured when the most massive Were’ appeared - if he knew anything, he would guess that he was Werebear.  Wes hated fighting werebears – they were crazy fighters with a certain fondness for literally hugging a person’s head off – _they had crazy strength._

 

 

“T-bone,” The Were greeted Travis. Wes thought what the hell? T-Bone, where did that come from? He bit back the anger and the thought there was parts of Travis’ life that he didn’t know. Maybe the therapy was getting to him?  On the upside the guy didn’t seem to kill them.

 

 

Travis was pleased to see him and hugged him, “Money, how you doin’ brother?”  

 

 

Wes dearly wanted to roll his eyes and bitch Travis out but guessed that this was not the place. He would ask so many questions of Travis before they chased a lead down in the new future. There was also the small point that right now he still had weapons pointed at him, “Travis?”  


  
“Guys leave him alone.”  


 

And just like that - the gang left him alone. It was another thing that he was already artfully planning how to discuss around when they brought their information back to the Captain.  He didn’t bother to hide a flash of his fangs when they let the gun down, He was a master Vampire and that deserved respect,

 

 

 _Money,_ as he was called asked, “What you here for?”  


  
Travis smiled sweetly, “I need to track a slippery guy using his car ... and it is a nice car.”  
  
Money seemed intrigued at least to Wes he did, “How nice?”

 

 

“A ‘68 Red Chevelle with brand new flame decals.”

 

 

“Sweet car,” Money agreed.  
  


Travis’ face lit up with joy and Wes was annoyed that he was not the one to be putting it there. He’d made a decision on the drive over. They were going to solve this case and then they were going to stop dancing around the issue of **them.** He preferred his Land Rover but that was beside the point - he’d chase off the latest Beta tramp and get it sorted out.

 

 

Wes was trying to be polite making conversation - you would think having been on this earth for nearly half a millennia he would be better at it - you’d be wrong. “So how do you know each other?”

 

 

“T-Bone is a fosterling ... he may be wolf but it don’t matter to ma’ and I.”  


 

Wes was gaining newfound respect for Travis. He’d never appreciated how hard it must be for the Alpha to grow up. It didn’t matter to him as when he was younger you were a man at twelve due to the short life expectancy. “I see it is always good to meet some of Travis’ family.”  
  


Travis looked up at him about to bitch him out but he heard sincerity.  He was pleased that his partner was making an effort.  He understood why Wes didn’t get it - not to be mean about it but they’d been a dead a long time.  “Can you help?”  


  
Money rolled his eyes as he was always willing to help his little brother out. They had a good system - he gave them a heads up or hint and Travis left his name out of the paperwork. “Let’s have a look!”  


  
Wes was pleased and relaxing a little now he was sure that he wouldn’t be shot. He really would have to have a word about Travis’ more interesting acquaintances. He wasn’t too bothered that they would have to only allude to them or cover with the captain - just he would like a heads up.

 

 

Money was focussed as he hunted through the different sites that they seemed to favour. Wes just drifted out of the conversation allowing his partner to catch up with his foster brother; he knew that Travis didn’t always get to see them especially as some of them had chosen less than legal professions.

 

 

Money chose to keep conversation in the most painfully embarrassing way. He asked still in English, “You having fun auditioning?”  


  
Travis flushed. It was his right as Alpha to audition for the role of Lupa but it was generally not discussed in open. “Thanks for making me blush in front of my partner.”  
  
Money had a wicked smirk, but switched the Maori Travis had been taught as a fosterling, “Why not just bond with the fanged one ... it is him you want.”

 

 

Travis was really hoping that in all of Wes’ long set of skills Maori wasn’t one of them. “I’m working on it...” He trailed off seeing the photo of the car that was identical to the one seen in the photo of the car dealership. The trouble was that one had no visible plates - this one showed them up perfectly. “Gotcha.”

 

 

Travis and Wes did their homework and tracked down the plates - the car was registered to Clay B Morton who had a rap sheet a mile long, and if he wasn’t in jail he would probably be suspect number one on their list. The house they pulled up in front of was well in a word dilapidated. It looked like it was being held together Sellotape. Still neither Detective was arrogant - they approached with all the care of potentially facing off against the worst serial killers.

 

_Which made them look like idiots - their scary killer … was a baby in a stroller._

 

As they put their guns away, they shared a look and made an agreement never to share the story – they were also desperately hoping not to alarm the young mother or babe. It was clear to both Detectives that the mother’s nerves were fraught and Travis chose to explain what a DNA test would conclude, “Toby was the father.”  


 

Wes sighed as this was just adding more complexity to the case. It seemed that the longer this day went on the more avenues of enquiries appeared. It sucked as the DA would be on their case and he had this stupid thing he needed to deal with Travis over. He’d made a promise that he’d keep – he would finish this case first before he finally made Travis see who he belonged with but damn why was it taking so long?

 


	7. the more you know ...

****

 

Travis was confused and knew that his partner could not be doing any better. At first their suspects were the ex-girlfriend from the rehabilitation centre; the brother who possibly snapped and finally; the not so ex drug dealer. It was their hope that this would be a simple case but it was fast turning out to be infinitely more complicated than first suspected.

 

 

The Victims’ partner was appropriately devastated and Travis could see that she was struggling under the weight of being a recovering drug addict and looking after the baby. It was a sad sight and Travis just wanted to help, “Can I?” He said politely whilst looking in the baby’s direction. He had a feeling that if the baby calmed then they might get somewhere with this interview.

 

 

The baby was sad and Travis knew that even though the baby was human he could sense that his pack leader was dead, and that was the source of his crying. He held the baby close so that the baby’s tummy was close to his face and he used an Alpha’s trick. As an Alpha he had way more control over his change and could manage it so that he only changed one part of his anatomy. In effect he gave himself some serious sideburns to make the kid laugh. It worked and he could see the parent turn to him in amazement, “I’m good with kids.”

  
  
Wes smirked although he was impressed, “Being able to relate to them doesn’t count.”

 

  
Travis reminded himself that this woman had recently lost the father of her child and that could be rough - so he would retaliate against Wes when they were away from here.  


  
“He wouldn’t touch drugs.”  


  
Wes hated being an asshole in these situations and whilst the family or loved ones never thanked him in the moment. They did thank him when he found the killer so it balanced out and in five hundred years he’d developed a thick enough skin so to speak. “Are you sure?”  
  


“Yeah he was paranoid. He was determined that this was going to be our lucky break. He let them near me or the baby … any friends he suspected of using were not even allowed over.”

 

 

Travis was sad for them, “So why did the Judge not know?”  


  
She smiled sadly, “We were going to tell him but Toby wanted his Dad to see that he was able to support his family on his own.”  
  


Wes had to ask, “So do you have any idea how ... when he died he had heroin in his system?”

 

 

“Yeah the killer was hoping to make it look like an OD.”  


 

Sadly neither could disagree, and all this interview had done was added to the list of potential suspects. Wes knew that they needed more, “Okay thank you for your time. If you think of anything else, anything at all, let me know immediately that is my personal line.”

 

 

There was nothing left to say or do except to hand her his card and leave.

 

 

Travis hand the baby back and she seemed so relieved that the child was happy.

 

 

“How did you do it?” She asked in wonder.

 

 

Travis smirked, “I have had a lot foster brother and sisters I got good at it.”

 

 

The mom smiled, “Well thank you.”

 

 

“You’re welcome Miss.”

 

They were silent until they got into the car not wanting to give anything away.  They didn’t pull away from the side of the road as they wanted to talk without people in the station annoying them. Yes they had their issues but sometimes people argued, and they were always pushing each other’s boundaries for good reasons.

 

 

“So the brother or the bitter ex who probably found out that he has a happy family?”  


  
Wes winced, “I like the creepy ex for it.”

 

 

Travis wouldn’t admit it as history always suggested that it was the most obvious suspect, even in cases where that just so happened to be a Judges son. He knew that they needed to move fast or the DA would demand that they arrest the son even if all the evidence was circumstantial.

 

 

Wes sighed, “Right where can I drop you?”  
  


“Back at my place as I have a date tonight.”  


  
Wes had to fight back his instincts. Travis was his; he just didn’t know it yet. He had no right to be auditioning with anyone else. Still the more rational part of his mind could recognise that he had said nothing of the like to his partner so what right did he have to be jealous.  He would be the bigger vampire - let the bitch have this night. He would feed on some pretty morsel tonight and then when his instincts were more under control he would make sure that Travis knew exactly who he belonged with.

 

 

“Okay have fun.”

 

 

  * **_He was lying about the fun part but Travis appreciated the attempt._**



 

 

Wes had just wanted to grab a bite to eat with a pretty date. He wasn’t looking for a new companion, as he wanted Travis as his consort, but no one said that he couldn’t eat and have fun.  So it was just his look that when he headed down to the hotel bar to find such a conquest - he ran straight into Dr Ryan. He just knew that the Captain would pitch a fit if he fed off the good doctor.

 

 

“How are you this evening Detective Mitchell?”

 

  
“Hungry ... I was looking for a bite to eat.” He said with a confident grin - every inch the confident predator that he often hid at work.  


  
Dr Ryan was impressive - in that she didn’t flinch or back away from him; he’d known more than a few supes who would. It was not cowardice on their parts it was smart - he was the Master of the City and you had to hold a serious amount of power to be able to command all the vampires in LA.  Her tart reply was, “Well you can look elsewhere although I will take a drink.”  


  
Wes grinned as he signalled the barman to give two drinks over. “What can I do for you Dr Ryan?”  
  


She shrugged, “You and Travis intrigue me.”  
  


Wes’ look of disbelief spoke volumes, and he hoped that she didn’t go down the one route, “In what way?”  


  
“Oh considering your species ... you are so alike. You have IQ’s off the chart and you both chose police work as a day job despite your other responsibilities.”

 

 

Wes was thinking. It was like all the pieces of information slotted together and it was an intriguing thought - the phone number. He was told that the phone number was disconnected - what about if it was wrongly dialled. He started to voice his thoughts out loud, “No some brothers are not alike … One can’t handle the world and disappears into a world of drugs. Whilst the other overcomes dyslexia and becomes a scout.”

 

Elise could tell that the vampire had formed a theory - something that could potentially break the case, “Wes?”  


  
“Is dyslexia hereditary?”

 

  
She frowned, “In humans? ... I suppose it is a neurological disorder that is genetic in origin.”  


 

Wes smiled and Elise knew that once he got over the divorce - he would never lack for a partner when he wanted one, but the perfect one was standing right in front of him in his police partner. If only she knew that both of them had thought about it but didn’t feel that now was the right time to say anything.

 

 

“Thanks I need to go see Travis.”

 

 

  * **_Maybe there was something to this therapy?_**  




 

Wes despaired of his partner's issues sometimes. He knew that Travis was a fosterling that was fostered with many of the different supernatural groups - in fact the sheer number of groups left him dizzy.  However his partner gave him shit for living in a hotel when he lived in a trailer on a plot of land. He wasn’t buying the excuse that it was so the pack would have somewhere to run on the nights of the full moon, mainly as he had lived in the trailer before he had risen to pack leader - Alpha.

 

 

At the moment Wes didn’t care to get into the in’s and the outs of it right now. All he wanted to do was get the bastard who had killed Toby Whittaker and that was why he was banging on the trailer loud enough to wake up any of his brethren, let alone the living, “Travis get out here.”

 

 

He heard the groan and Christ his partner was such a horn dog. He was going to purchase an impotency charm to get his partner to stay on task.  No he was being mean but he couldn’t help being jealous – he was a Vampire!

 

 

“Little busy!”

 

 

He heard Travis gasp out and damn Travis - Wes was struggling not to picture it. He yelled loud enough to be heard through the trailer wall, “Stop screwing around and get out here. I’ve cracked the case.”  
  


He heard Travis’ apology and the growl of the female wolf suggesting that his partner was not going to talk his way out of this one. He would try and feel sorrow for being the cause of this break up - but he wasn’t sorry as she was in the way.  Wes managed to easily step aside as the angry Beta stormed down the steps, most of her clothes in her hand, “You are ridiculous for the record .... you don’t want a Lupa.” She yelled at Travis.

 

 

Travis was really trying to not hate his partner at the moment. Ellen really was a hellcat in bed and she had sewed his name into her panties. She was awesome and their private time had been interrupted. “Of course I do. I’m an Alpha and need a Lupa.”  


  
Ellen snorted and gave him a pitying look, “No you want tightfangs over there to make you his consort.”  


  
Travis had never been so glad that he was in the midst of an argument. That way Wes wouldn’t know whether he’d flushed red in embarrassment or anger. “Ellen your inner bitch is showing.”  


  
“Oh go fuck yourself ... he has never sewed your name into his boxers.”  


 

Wes didn’t like anyone having a go at Travis unless it was him. He quickly came to Travis’ defences, “That is because I don’t need tricks to keep him interested. If I took him to my bed he would forget his name and beg for more.”

 

 

Her eyes flashed amber but knew that she didn’t have the strength to best him. She was left with little option but to storm off.  “You both need to get your heads out of your asses!”

 

  
Wes could admit that it was an appealing thought to make Travis his consort - it certainly appealed to his primitive primal side. On top of that a mating between the Master of the City and its Alpha werewolf would consolidate power and make the council take a step back. It was certainly something to ponder and he could see that Travis was rolling the idea around in his head..

 

 

Travis was looking sheepish, “Sorry, be out in five.”  


  
Wes couldn’t let him have the last word, “Make it two!”  He really wished that the bitch had never said anything. He was glad that she’d broken things off with Travis as Vampires were monogamous when it came to mating’s and there was no way that he could share. Still by saying their thoughts aloud now they couldn’t be taken back and they were still in the midst of this case. It definitely needed to be solved quickly so that he could deal with whatever was between them.

 

  
 **_And there inlay the path to madness._ **


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8: Closing in on the truth **  


Travis really had no clue how to approach the whole Ellen thing. He was glad that he disappeared into his trailer – to give himself a few seconds to collect himself. She really had not taken too well to Wes breaking up their little sexcapade, which was a shame but he was a cop. She would have needed to accustom herself to the fact that he would race off to chase down a lead, or a suspect – _that was just who he was._ The troubling thing though was Travis couldn’t get Wes’ reply out of his head.

 

_“That is because I do not need tricks. If I took him to my bed he would forget his own name.”_

 

 

Travis was still in his trailer with the strict instructions to be presentable in less than two minutes. He was glad as there was no way that he wanted to collar a perp in sweatpants. He was dressed in jeans and a tee within ninety seconds and exiting his trailer a few seconds later.  His partner was squirming with his repressed glee of having solved the case, “So lay it on me.”  


  
Wes grinned handing the paper over to him, “So if Toby was dyslexic and battling a forced heroin OD ... well he would have more than likely dialled incorrectly.”  


  
Travis grinned liking this train of thought, “So who does the number belong to factoring in that idea?”  


  
“Marcus the Security Chief from the Centre,” Wes wasn’t even bothering to hide his joy.  


 

Travis was impressed as that was a perfect tangible link. Thinking through it logically there was only one logical outcome, “So what? Toby found someone who was using at the centre?”  


  
Wes nodded glad that his theory might be enough to crack the case open. He wasn’t being entirely altruistic - he had an ulterior motive - _Travis_ , “My guess is they were using and freaked out when they realised Toby knew. You heard

Vincent - most of them are looking at a potential third strike.”  
  


Travis was grinning as he saw a way that they could get grounds for arrest, “So odds are they have some product still stashed.”

 

 

Wes smirked, and he was so happy, his fangs were showing, “The only question is do you want to play sniffer dog or should we borrow one of Randi’s dogs.”  


  
Travis shivered at the mention of one of his ex’s, “Best be me ... She's still mad.” He finished sheepishly.

  
  
Mitchell rolled his eyes, “When will you learn to not sleep with half of the department?”  
He was going to make sure that Ellen was the last one that Travis slept with apart from him. He would tolerate no outside interference in their mating. He would sooner kill them for bond interference - which thankfully was now legal thanks to the delightful laws the US government passed to protect their Supernatural citzens’.

  


Travis looked sheepish and tried to justify it, “A counsellor told me I seek physical gratification for all that I didn't get growing up.”  
  


Wes could say so many things at this point but he was the bigger Vampire. That and he was about to put this case to bed. The fact that he could shove it up the DA was a bonus. He had warned her that she was acting rash but she wouldn’t have it. Now he could find and arrest the real killer. “You change in the back and don’t shed.”  


  
Travis stuck his tongue out. “You are the one who wants me to play sniffer wolf.”

 

 

Wes said nothing as he got into the driver's side and was phoning Marcus to arrange the search.  It was established that Marcus was the one who could give them the authority to start a search as the courts had enabled him to do so.  It was brilliant news as they couldn’t afford the time it would take to come back with a warrant.  

 

 

They reached the rehabilitation centre to be met by Marcus.  He was all business, “What is going on?”  


  
The centre’s leader, Vince was just as confused, “Can you explain Detective Mitchell?”  
  


Mitchell looked at Marcus and he was tempted to roll the other's mind and just demand the answers he sought. Still it was bad for business and there would be no way they would gain a conviction if they did. “Will you authorise my partner and I to search the premises?”  


  
Marcus was confused, “Partner?”

 

 

He didn’t realise that the wolf was Travis, and Wes was still amazed even with their current difficulties Travis would still let him hold his collar. Marcus realised that he was waiting for an answer.

 

 

“Yes on behalf of the courts I give you permission.”

 

 

And that was all Travis needed to tear away from Wes looking for the scent that he knew so well. He caught the scent of the heroin, but it was all over the place. He whined in frustration.

 

 

“What is it Travis?”  


  
He spun around and if he was a dog Wes would assume that he was just chasing his tail but he was not. Wes understood that Travis was saying that the scent was all around and that was making it hard for him to pinpoint. People made the mistake of assuming that the Weres’ lose their intelligence in their animal form - that was not the case it was just far more difficult to communicate what they knew.

 

 

The Security chief was puzzled, “I don’t get it.”  


  
Wes sighed and kind of hated to be the bearer of bad news, “He is saying that you have a significant drug leak.”  
  


Travis yipped in joy of being understood, which pulled a reflexive smile from Wes.

 

Wes refocused hi partner by asking, “Well where is it strongest?”

 

 

Marcus approved as that would pinpoint who has the largest stash and potentially find Toby’s murderer.  He watched in bemusement as the Detective put his nose to the ground playing the archetypal sniffer dog. It was a useful skill that he kind of wished he had himself.

 

 

Travis started barking, clearly he’d found something but rather than explain anything he raced off towards someone’s living quarters. In the desire to catch up they never noticed someone slipping away.

 

 

Travis was pawing at the door finally having caught the right scent. He was whining at the door stopping his progress. He would have broken it down - he had that power but figured the rehabilitation centre would pitch a fit if he caused unnecessary damage.

 

 

 

Marcus was quick to unlock the door, and watched as the wolf paced around the room tracing all the different scents. The first one was the smell of decay - they’d found the kill site for JToby Whitaker. He made sure to use the recognisable tells that canines used and sat down over the rug.

 

 

Wes caught on immediately, “Toby was killed here.”  


 

Travis yipped, and then he was back up pawing at the water feature. He was sure that the cleaning filters would limit the smell - but to him it was still really strong.  


  
Wes smirked as he took the proffered gloves to put his hand in the fish tank. The treasure chest had the goodies, “X marks the spot.”  


 

Marcus was stunned. He knew that not everyone would manage to stay sober but Vince, Vince was the last person he would suspect of going over the edge. He was the one that everyone looked up to. He’d acknowledged that he was on his last strike and been sober for seventeen years. “This is Vince’s place.”  


  
Wes frowned, “Where is he?”  


  
The distraction of solving the crime was all he could give. The bastard had slipped away but rather than doing the smart thing of running - he’d come back. His shot was lucky and caught Wes in the heart. He collapsed to the floor in pain - he may be a master vampire and whilst the bullet itself would not kill him the blood loss would drain him. He need blood quick and that would not be enough.

 

 

Travis watched in horror as the gun exploded - he was a fraction to slow. He couldn’t stop the shot hitting Wes and that was going to eat at him for a while.  He did however make sure that the bastard didn’t escape. He bite nice and deep in the sinew at the back of the knee. He’d effectively cut him down to size, like a puppet on strings.

 

 

He showed his true power by effortlessly morphing back into his human shape. He was unconcerned by his nudity his worry was for his partner. He growled, “Make sure he stays.”  


  
Marcus nodded, “What does he need?”  
  


Travis was grim. He needed the power he could draw from his fellow vampires but none of them would have the power to rise for at least an hour. He was holding his head offering what comfort he could. “Talk to me buddy.”  
  


Wes’ eyes fluttered open, “Just a scratch.”  
  


Travis choked back a laugh in disbelief, “No it isn’t the bastard got lucky. I need to have your back. How can I save you?”  
  


Wes didn’t want to explain. He didn’t want it to go down this way. He needed more than just a blood exchange - the only he would recover truly was from the power a mate could give.  “I won’t ask it of you.” He was adamant even in his weakening state.

 

 

Travis was getting mad - his partner was being stupid. “Tell me how to save your ass!”  
  


“I need to claim a mate.”  
  


Travis suddenly relaxed against him, “I won’t let it be anyone but me.”

  


Wes was confused, and in the future he could blame the blood loss. He knew that Travis valued his independence fiercely. “You don’t want it.”  


  
Travis rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me what I want. I’m the Alpha of this city.”

 

 

Marcus and Vince were looking uncomfortable but Travis needed to move quickly. “I need you to keep an eye on him until the Captain gets here.”  
  


Marcus was stunned, but just hauled the murderer outside.

  


“I will see to it that you aren’t disturbed.”  
  


Wes was trying to reason with Travis but his partner was having none of it. He gave his all and that meant that he was standing over Wes bearing his neck. It was a stunning display of trust, especially knowing that this was a claiming bite as well as a feeding.

 

**_It was no posh ceremony – but this was them – putting their lives on the line to save the other. It wasn’t the worst foundation to build a mating on. Well they would soon find out._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So smutty claiming or leave that as an excerpt? It would be great if people could let me know before I write the next chapter.


	9. For better or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is upon them - Travis has to bond with Wes, or Wes will die.

** Chapter 9: For Better or Worse **

 

Travis didn’t know what he was going to do after this but right now he was focusing on saving his partner. The blood was everywhere and if he didn’t focus on the claiming – he would be freaking the fuck out.  He heard the door behind Marcus and the now trussed up Vince.  It was a good idea to shut the door as Wes and Travis would be hyper territorial of the other whilst the claiming was taking part.

 

 

Wes was fading fast and Travis’ heart was in his mouth. He was not going to let Wes die. He bared his neck willingly – it was a sign of huge trust and submission on his part. He was an Alpha and he bowed down to no one so this was huge for him.  He knew that despite what the movies and the books suggested this was going to hurt like the worst thing in the world – _at least to begin with_.  

 

 

Wes didn’t recognise anything beyond the fact that there was a beating heart baring his neck. He bit down - hard. The nectar of the blood flowed into his mouth and he could feel himself start to heal. As he healed from the attack and awareness returned - he came to recognize the rigid body above him.  He would know that scent anywhere - _Travis._

 

 

Travis was so glad for his Alpha strength as Wes would have drained a Beta by now. Even with his additional strength - he was weakening as Wes took his fill. “Come on buddy take what you need.”

 

 

Wes could hear the words and recognised the significance of Travis offering his neck. His heart soared and he gentled the sucking nature. He could still feel the need for blood but he would not take all from Travis. He was getting everything he desired - Travis had agreed to bond with him. He was stunned but too grateful to question it. He wanted to make it good for Travis to and set about using all of his years seductive appearance.   


  
He gentled Travis and withdrew his fangs from his soon to be lover’s skin. “You are something else Marks.”

 

 

Travis let his eyes flutter open, “I’m yours ... now take me.”  
  
Wes let out a breath of air in surprise at Travis offering so freely. He knew just what attachment issues his partner had. Wes laid the first bite but the bonding was more than just that. To the _Supernaturals_ of the world - the first bite signalled intent. It would get a lot messier before it was done.  He offered his own neck as his hands wandered into Travis’ trousers gripping his hard length.  He arched in desire at the way that Travis latched onto his bite.  He set up a maddening pace, quick pulls and slow twists. It was designed to have Travis high on lust. It was awe inspiring to have Travis so pliant under him. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

 

Travis shook his head in denial. He wasn’t beautiful. If he was then why didn’t anyone want to keep him?   


  
Wes heard that and his heart broke - he could literally feel the misery now. It was faint and he knew that that was the beginning of their bond. He suspected that by having the link their partnership would go much smoother - there was no way for them to hide.  “I’ve always wanted to keep you,” Wes confessed.

 

 

He was more than shocked when Travis gripped his wrist and licked his pulse there. “Are we going all the way partner?”  


  
Wes just nodded his head, hissing as Travis bit down. He would soon turn the tables on Wes and he did. He seduced his partner leaving him a begging, writhing mess. Wes could not believe that his mate was blushing. He was fired up and high on the second of the claiming bites being delivered. It was rare for partners to choose the thrice blessed claim. It was not without risks - it literally tied the two partner’s life forces together. He and Travis would live and die together - he wouldn’t have it any other way.  

 

 

He’d teased and mapped his mate’s chest and played with the taut nipples. He’d teased both he and Travis enough. He huffed feeling Travis shove something in his hand. It reminded him of his mate’s wandering ways - he hissed, “No one else.”

 

 

Travis would deny this until his dying breath but he whined, “No one else.”  


 

Wes was on a roll and venting a little at the frustration he’d felt when Travis was on one of his womanising kicks. He was demanding but felt it was only fair, “No Lupa. You have me and we’ll rule together.”  
  


Travis nodded his head frantically, too caught up in his desire to disagree. Right now, he would promise Wes the moon if he kept hitting _that_ spot inside him.   

 

 

Wes was caught up in seeing just how eager Travis was, “Look at you. So eager ... So mine.”

 

 

He slid back between Travis’ legs, using the slick to make him go wild. Wes kissed Travis along his spine before reaching his ass and slipping one finger in. It might have been enough at the beginning of the night but now it was just another tease.  

 

 

“Please no more teasing,” Travis pleaded.  


 

Wes agreed as he was suddenly pressing in. He was big so he went slowly - he didn’t want to cause Travis any more pain - only pleasure.  He could hear the voices of some of the precinct outside but he didn’t care. This was his mate beneath him who was panting ready for him. He sank deep into his warmth wanting everyone to know that out of everyone - Wesley Mitchell was the one to tie down Travis Marks into a mating.

 

 

Travis gasped as he was filled till he wanted to burst. He was full, and it was so tight and perfect. He didn’t want this to end. It was like a feedback loop. He could feel not only his pleasure but also Wes’ as he penetrated him.  It was always going to be a quick one. Wes had his hands gripped tight but the last bites needed to be placed - were the ones over the heart. His pace stuttered as he was close. He pulled out, reluctantly and pulled Travis onto his back. They needed to be facing each other so as to climax and bite simultaneously.  He could see that Travis was so close and leaned over so that his chest was over Travis.

 

 

Travis knew what was happening but all he wanted to do was see them climax. He felt Wes’ excitement and lust grow and knew that they were both very close. His fangs lengthened as Wes leaned over him - he bit over Wes’ heart, smirking when he saw his bite form. His mark was clear for all to see; he was proud. He didn’t scream, he howled as he came - he would take the shit from his colleagues because tomorrow he would have a shit eating grin, and tell them that Wes was just that good. He didn’t even remember shoving his own chest up into Wes’ face so that he could reciprocate. What he was aware of was the thrumming in the back of his mind increase. He would never lose Wes in a crowd ever again. He would not tell anyone at work but they could hear each other’s’ thoughts.

 

 

It was pretty stunning and scary. He lay entwined on the floor as the bond finally settled.  Travis and Wes looked over the room a little sheepishly. The Alpha could feel Wes in the back of his head and whilst he looked like his usual typical tight assed self - Travis now knew better. He could feel Wes’ happiness.  For once Travis was the voice of reason, “ _later.”_ He said mentally as a true promise.

 

 

Wes pouted, and Travis was having to manfully or was that wolfily ignore him, which was not easy.  He was more than willing to go another round but Travis would prefer it be by his trailer under the stars or Wes’ hotel room. He really had no desire to have another round surrounded by most of Wes’ blood. It was too big a reminder that not nearly an hour ago Wes was so close to his final death. Travis was honest enough to himself to admit that it would probably have killed him had Wes died.

 

 

Wes was sighing, “The magic is gone. I shall have to go complain to Dr Ryan.”  
  


Travis let out almost a bark of laughter, “Damn I see how it is going to be. Still I just want us to get out of here.” He shuddered remembering just how bad Wes had been not that long ago.  


 

Wes looked around and grimaced at the smell, and sight of the blood splattered around them. He really couldn’t wait to interview the scumbag that had done this to him - he figured as the idiot had nearly killed him; he would be allowed a little extra leeway _\- he hoped._ He asked already knowing the answer, “They all out there?”  


  
Travis shrugged, “Well at least we won’t have to tell the Captain.”  


  
Wes was more nervous about the next question, “Are we okay?”  


  
Travis smiled as he could see just how much of Wes was a carefully crafted persona. “We’re more than okay. I’d already decided to chase your ass. It was just a little sooner than I expected.”  


  
Wes smiled, and damn did it suit him - Travis thought. “You were not the only one. I was just waiting until we closed this case.”  


  
Travis grinned and couldn’t help but stroke the bite mark that was slowly healing on Wes’ neck and wrist. He hadn’t wanted there to be any loopholes and as Wes needed the extra power boost - he’d instigated the most powerful of different type of bondings.

 

  
Wes preened a little but couldn’t keep that thread of worry out of his mind, “We’re police officers. One of us may end up dying.”  


  
Travis knew what he was trying to say but it was not even an issue as far as he was concerned.  “So what, we’re partners ... literally bonded ones now. I don’t want to live in a world without you in it.”  


  
Wes was looking a little less worried but Travis could feel that he was still not happy about the idea of Travis dying. Travis would make him see it from the other viewpoint - they were partners and protected each other’s back.  He would forgive him this once as he’d had a serious brush with his own mortality.

 

  
Wes looked down at his tattered clothes, and Travis’ were not much better.   He could hear Captain Sutton yelling at LSO’s and that brought a smile to his face.  He grabbed his mate’s hand and that was going to take time to get use to - that he could have this forever, “Come on let’s go and face the music.”


	10. Epilogue

 

** Epilogue **

 

When they stepped outside they were glad to see the Captain standing sentinel.

 

“How are you doing boys?”  


 

Travis looked sheepish, “Bonded and in need of clothes.”  
  


Sutton laughed at that. He was always impressed with how they managed to roll with the punches - and just maybe they would no longer punch each other. He could hope for it. Of course there was a much more terrifying thought that the higher ups hadn’t thought of. Sutton could already see it - the pair team up and take on everyone else.  He didn’t think the department was ready for it - but he would allow it for however long it amused him. “Here are some clothes. Go and make sure you don’t make Gooden feel inferior.”  
  


Wes looked smug, “We don’t try ...”  
  


Travis laughed feeling mellow from the bond settling, “... he does all that on his own.”

 

 

Sutton rolled his eyes and pointed them back to the room. They grimaced as neither of them wanted to return to that room any time soon.

 

 

  * **_It is the start of a long day._**



 

 

The interview had not taken long. The Detectives who started the interview got nowhere as he was still whimpering about his leg.  He’d never walk without limping - Travis had made sure of it.

 

  
He paled on seeing them enter, “You!”

 

 

Travis points at himself, “Me or him. You’re not very clear right now.”  


  
Travis watched as his mate smirked at the murderer, “Could have something to do with the fact that he tried to kill the Master of the City after being caught with enough heroin to be charged with dealing.”

 

 

Travis nodded in reply but added, “Or it could be the attempted murder charge he’s facing.”

 

 

The lawyer finally piped up, “We will be filing reckless force charges.”  


  
Travis laughed, “Against me? You will have a job. That was my mate your client shot. I could have killed him and most people would have congratulated me.”

 

 

The lawyer looked like he wanted to argue but knew that the Detective was right. The law was on the side of the Detectives in more ways than one.  “What do you want?”  


  
Mitchell was the one to answer, “The vampire in me wants to string him up by his toes and let him bleed out through tiny cuts.”  


  
Travis liked that a lot - that was fitting. He also suspected that Judge Whittaker wouldn’t object too much either. Still they were in their day job and they’d sworn to uphold the law, “We’ll settle for the truth so that Judge Whittaker can know what happened to his son.”  


  
Vince held his head in his hands, “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”  


  
Wes had a few things to say like the fact that whilst yes he didn’t mean to kill Toby Whittaker his attempted murder was premeditated. “Sure but the jury will give you murder one if you take this to court.”  


  
“That is not true!” the lawyer protested.

 

 

Wes smirked and was now every inch the lawyer he used to be. “Oh but they will. You see he can claim it wasn’t premeditated ...”  


  
Travis was the one to finish off the statement - showing his teeth as he did. “Yet you did attempt to murder Wes. I’ll take the stand and they will never believe that you didn’t mean to kill him.”  


  
The lawyer sighed and wanted to know what the best case scenario was here. He was doing Pro-bono work as he’d pissed the managing partner of his firm off.  


 

_The case was wrapped up pretty quickly after that. The partners also did their good deed for the week by introducing Toby’s son with his grandfather. Of course their happiness didn’t last - it was time for therapy. They just knew that the group would coo and make ridiculous statements. They knew exactly what the other was thinking but they would face it together. Who knows? If they were lucky Dr Ryan would let them go once she saw that they had much more constructive ways to channel their arguments - it made for great sex._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So should I continue?


End file.
